


Home is Where Your Heart Wants To Be

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Derek is sort of hopelessly adorable, Derek running away from said ladies, Fluff, Ladies on the street walking their dogs being judgy, M/M, Stiles Bakes, Stiles being an oblivious tease with cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stops by the Stilinski house while he's running some errands when he can smell Stiles' baking again. Derek is met with sweets and a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where Your Heart Wants To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I need this. Whether anything that's happened in season 3 has happened in this or not is up to you (I'm not decided on it yet) but this does take place a year or three after.

Derek smells the chocolate from about five miles away. He rumbled happily, making a detour to the Stilinski home where the smell was coming from. He did have to do some shopping, he was running low on some things that Isaac and the other teens in the pack were always demanding Derek had a constant supply of. He could delay it for a bit longer. The store wouldn't be closing for another two hours or so.

 

He pulled up a few blocks down the street and breathed in the heavenly scent of the dark chocolate. When he got close enough he could see the kitchen window was open, Stiles humming as he worked, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow from the heat of the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, the chocolate wasn't the more appetizing scent, now. Derek stared, paused on the sidewalk, watching the teen lick his lips, bringing a thumb coated in dark chocolate that dripped and rolled down to his wrist, his cupid bow lips curling around the digit, the chocolate staining pink flesh dark.

 

Derek groaned, then jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a middle-aged woman glaring at him, her dog that was more ball of fluff and pink bows growled at him. He flushed and tucked his head down, walking away and moving to the front of the house. He knocked, listening to the sounds coming from inside the home; a loud bang, Stiles cursing, a few clatters, and then Stiles was at the door, mouth still stained with chocolate, his honey-color eyes staring up at Derek for a moment before he broke into a huge smile.

 

“Hey Grumpywolf.” He snickered when Derek flushed even darker, then stepped back, allowing the alpha inside. He shut the door after him, and Derek could hear the woman outside scoff one last time before she continued down the street. He really hoped this wouldn't turn into some sordid rumor. He turned back to Stiles when the boy spoke again. “To what do I who the honor, oh mighty alpha of mine?”

 

Derek shrugged, pretending like he didn't want to duck in and lick the sweet chocolate from lips he imagined were even sweeter. “Just checking up on you.”

 

Stiles, who was already moving back into the kitchen during the time it took for Derek to get control over his urges and think of something that actually made sense for why he was stopping by, paused, looking worried as he glanced back at Derek. “Please tell me there's nothing trying to kill us again.”

 

Derek panicked, shaking his head. “No. No, nothing... nothing like that. Just...” He trailed off. He really couldn't figure out a way to say why he was really here without sounding like a stalker or anything like that.

 

Stiles paused again, halfway through folding through the thick chocolate coating. Then he turned and grinned, letting the chocolate drizzle off the spatula slowly. “Oh, you weren't checking up on me. You were checking up on these, huh?”

 

Stiles gestured to the sheet pan, to little pastries that were cut in half, spread open like a book, another bowl beside them with something that smelled of vanilla. Derek licked his lips, then turned back to Stiles.

 

The teen chuckled and nodded for Derek to sit down. “They'll be done in a little bit. I made some extra just in case.”

 

Derek sat down, not thinking at all about Stiles words. This had only happened just a few times, but Stiles was already making extra for him. He watched Stiles turn back around, setting the bowl of chocolate aside and moving the spatula aside. He started dipping the tops of the pastries in the chocolate, setting them down for the chocolate to cool. When he was done with that, he filled up a pipping bag with the vanilla cream. Derek swallowed, watching Stiles hands as he twisted the back around until cream was coming out the star fitting at the end. Stiles worked quickly and smoothly, making three little circles of cream on the inside of each bottom slice.

 

When Stiles was done, Derek watched Stiles as he licked some of the cream from his finger tips where it spilled over once he pulled the bag away. Stiles topped the cream with the chocolate dipped top, then moved to another side of the kitchen. Derek watched the teen's long fingers as he made chocolate curls for the top of the pastries with a knife and a large chocolate bar. He sprinkled the chocolate bits over the tops, then chopped up the left over of the bar and melted it down, using a spoon to drizzle it liberally over the pastries.

 

Stiles spun the pan around slowly, his honeyed eyes looking over them for any imperfections, then picked one up, putting it on a plate and sliding it over to Derek. Derek gladly took his first bite, watching as Stiles moved around the kitchen to clean as the flavors burst across his tongue. He groaned, licking his lips as the cream on the inside spilled over a little bit, coating his chin and mouth. Stiles chuckled, turning back around immediately as Derek glanced up at him.

 

Derek listened carefully, hearing Stiles heart beating heavy and loud in his ears, seeing the flush creeping up along the teen's ears and neck underneath his shirt collar. He swallowed hard, coughing a little and watching as Stiles turned back around, flush still bright in his cheeks. “You okay?”

 

Derek nodded, grimacing as he tried to suppress the coughing fit his body wanted to go into. Dammit. He was a werewolf, an alpha, why was he sitting her choking because of a little bit of a blush on this stupid teenager that he just couldn't get out of his head. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.

 

“Here.” Stiles' voice knocked Derek out of berating himself, and he blinked when Stiles placed a glassful of milk in front of him, smiling teasingly, the smug little brat.

 

“Thanks...” Derek murmured, tucking his face away from the teen's gaze as he took a sip of milk before continuing to tuck in to the pastry. How could he possibly be attracted to someone like Stiles, really. Stiles was annoying, and bratty, and never listened to anyone, and never followed orders, and was kind and helpful and selfless and...

 

Oh. Derek stared down at his empty plate, fingertip paused where he was gathering up some leftover chocolate. Oh crap... He... No. He didn't. That was silly. He couldn't possibly...

 

He glanced up at Stiles, watching as the boy moved easily around the kitchen, graceful like Derek rarely ever saw. Though... now that he thought about it... Stiles had grown up more, without Derek ever noticing. In the few years he knew the boy, he'd grown a few inches, just enough to be just a little taller than Derek, and he'd grown into his lithe, lean body, all the baby fat that was still clinging to him when Derek first met the boy gone. Somehow, when Derek wasn't looking, Stiles Stilinski had grown into this amazing man. And somehow Derek had grown to love him. Not just... tolerate him or like him as a friend. No.... Derek Hale loved Stiles Stilinski.

 

Oh he was so screwed.

 

“I-I got to go.” Derek cursed himself when he stuttered and looked up at Stiles who gave him a small smile when he turned around.

 

“Okay, sour wolf.” He teased, and Derek really did hate (love) that stupid name Stiles gave him. “You're always welcome to drop by here, you know.” Stiles added, then grinned and lifted up his phone out of his pocket, eyebrows rising up. “Just, next time give me a little warning, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Derek muttered, a little distracted by the way Stiles' long fingers curled around the device, then he shook his head. “Thank you, it was... the, it was good.” Oh god. Derek wanted the ground to swallow him up. Why couldn't he just act normal around Stiles now? Why did one little life-changing revelation make him so awkward like... well, like Stiles was? “Um, bye?”

 

Stiles chuckled and nodded, waving the alpha off as he turned back to the counter. “Bye, Derek.”

 

Derek practically ran out of the house and down the street. Thankfully he didn't see that woman again, or any other judgmental, possibly-gossip-mongering women out walking their dogs to see the way he sprinted out of the sheriff's house like he was running from the scene of a crime. He leapt into his car and drove back to the loft. He was already walking back inside and all ready to just curl up in his bed and try his damnedest to think about anything other than Stiles and probably fail miserably when he remembered he still hadn't gone to the store and it was probably closed by now.

 

Derek hated his life. So much.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
